1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of manufacturing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion battery is the most recently developed battery in the commercial high-performance rechargeable batteries. Since the battery has a high energy density, a high-speed charge and discharge characteristic, and an excellent cycle performance, the market thereof is rapidly being enlarged.
For positive active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, lithium-transition element composite oxides being capable of intercalating lithium such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and the like have been researched.
As for negative active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which can all intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions, have been used.